chdkfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:CHDK firmware usage (obsolete)
Help: talk pages, talk page guidelines Share your concerns and ideas. Should there be more extenive documentation for each feature? Would we need a more extensive explanation on the use of the various histograms for people new to using them? For example: I recently found how very handy the color histograms can be just for testing and setting the "My Colors" feature. I couldn't understand why I was getting so many over-exposure warnings even though I set my Contrast to -2. Come to find out I had left Saturation on a +1 setting. This was showing up on the color graphs going out of bounds all too often. I set Saturation back to zero and most all the warnings went away. Nice! ---- > Would we need a more extensive explanation on the use of the various histograms for people new to using them? Yeah, why not? Or maybe just a link? I like this explanation of histograms: http://www.sphoto.com/techinfo/histograms/histograms.htm ---- I like the new pictures very much. It would also be nice to have a picture where you can see the new Zebra mode in action (=active zebra shadows/highlights, possibly combined with a (blended) histogram overlay). Unfortunately I have no second camera to do this myself. :Harvester New Firmware Usage Page Hi all, I am wondering if anyone has ever came across a solution to modify / add entries in the camera's internal hotpixel mapping file. Since this site is discussing an alternative F/W, I would be glad if someone would tell me the secret, how to map out my 3-6 hotpixels I've found.... Thanks, ZuLu ---------- Harvester, did you do all that?? If so (or whoever did it) ... WOW! NICE! This whole CHDK Wikia is rivaling most user manuals that I've read!! ~Keo~ ---- No, I think it was GrAnd. Amazing work, thank you very much for all the nice pics! :Harvester Now that's one busy guy! I'm askeered to go see what tonight's firmware update might have. It means editing the pages again. :-) (hopefully he found something more fun to do for the weekend) ~Keo~ ---- I've read here many postings about the S3 shortcut bug. I tried to include the workaround into this Wiki. Since I don't have a S3, I might have gotten something wrong... please correct me then! :Harvester Looks okay to me. I still like holding down the Flash/Audio-memo button before I press for ALT though. If I don't then when I run a script when I press the shutter it changes my shortcut settings. I think there's enough info there to let folks figure it out, and to at least alert them to a work-around that they can learn. ~Keo~ ---- Great pictures on the page! I would assume that these of the LCD panel? Are the VF results the same? As a matter of interest, has anyone discovered a way to shoot a VF image? Dmforcier 16:19, 10 September 2007 (UTC) : These pictures were grabbed from TV-out connected to MiniDV camcorder which was connected to PC through IEEE-1394. :) --GrAnd 18:10, 10 September 2007 (UTC) Suggested Fonts for the File Reader I have been using that RBF Font Converter program to see what fonts are the most legible for the teeny tiny screens we have to deal with, and I stumbled on a really nice one tonight. If you have one on your system called "MS Reference Sans Serif" it converts extremely well. It's the most legible font I've found so far (at least I think so). It works well in point sizes from as low as 9 and 9 bold up to 13 and 13 bold. Beyond that it gets a little too large, not enough text displayed on the screen for my tastes. 10 is on the small side, but still useful. 10 bold, 11, and 11 bold are nice. 9 if you really must have as much on the screen at once, but it'll take some practice to read it, 9 bold is pretty easy to read. Anyway, just a heads-up on a nice font Text-only Version Oh, this text-only version is a very nice idea! I have not tried it yet, but it definitly sounds very useful! :Harvester I cleaned out as many line-feeds as possible, so it'll format a little better in the File Reader. And put in "------" section headings throughout so it might be easier to scroll to the area of interest by just using the zoom-in/out controller to scroll by pages, easier to spot the sections. If you change something in the main Wiki - Firmware Usage pages, feel free to re-edit that file again and post it again somewhere easy to download. There might be places where some superfluous text could be removed too to make it more succinct. ---- I just wanted to say what a great job everyone has done with this WIKI. I still want to help ,,,but I'm so busy right now I can't. Thanks,Don The link to the text version seems broken. Erase All -- Bug or Wonderful Feature? I noticed something interesting today with my S3 IS. I have CHDK installed on a 4gig card, so it means I have to manually boot up CHDK when needed. I was experimenting with taking some RAW files today. I know from the past that when you use the camera's built-in "Erase All" feature that it would leave the RAW files behind (when I was using 2gig self-booting SD cards, write-protect locked). Well, I noticed that if just after boot up. and then loading CHDK, if I went to the camera's "Erase All" feature, that it would delete the whole 10x_CANON" folder, RAW files included. However, if I took some RAW files in one session, then shut off the camera, started it again, took some more RAW files, and THEN when to the "Erase All" function, it would leave 1 behind from the previous (or current?) session. (I didn't pay attention to file numbers, I only know when I used CHDK's file-browser that the 10x_CANON folder was still there and one RAW file in it.) Anyway, instead of going into CHDK's file-browser menu, I found I could just get rid of all the old files after a clean boot using "Erase All". This might be a quirk of using the 4gig card without the SD card-lock enabled or something. I am using a RAW filename format of IMG_xxx.CR2 if that's of any importance. I changed it to see if other RAW file programs could read the files. This could be some rudimentary code in Canon's camera firmware that's recognizing their own CR2 RAW-file extension and allowing the deletion of them. Thought you might like to know. And also in case you are hoping to save all your RAW files by using "Erase All" to get rid of the JPG files, that under some circumstances you might erase the RAW files too. :) ---- :Camera can delete all files with the same number at once. For example, if you make audio comment for a picture 'IMG_'1234'.JPG', camera creates sound file 'SND_'1234'.WAV'. If you decide to erase file 'IMG_'1234'.JPG', the complementary sound file will be deleted as well. For some RAW-files extensions camera behaviour is the same. :BUT! Camera does not see any RAW files until you switch off/on the camera. If camera recognises that complementary RAW file exists the icon "broken sound file" will be displayed near a file number in play mode. ::-- GrAnd 19:20, 3 May 2007 (UTC) -- ---- Hyperfocal Manual-Focus Tip (S3 IS): I notice that I am limited to the number of manual focus-steps depending on what setting my zoom lens is at. This can make it difficult to take full advantage of the exact hyper-focal distance read-out from CHDK. The S3 IS has a nice little manual focus assist feature. That once you are in manual focus and did your best with the UP and DOWN buttons to focus your subject, you can press the SET button to let the camera try to auto fine-tune that focus for you even more. The feature limits itself to search for a better focus within a very narrow range. I've noticed in the past that if it can't lock on something strong in contrast to focus on, that it will gradually step outward in very small increments to INF(inity). SO ... if you are ever in need of trying to get closer to the hyper-focal distance, once you have locked your camera into manual focus: Try to get as close to the required hyper-focal distance as possible with the UP and DOWN buttons. Then aim the camera at something low in contrast (the sky perhaps), and press your SET button. Then HALF-press the shutter button to see what the new manual (F) focus distance is. (CHDK doesn't seem to update the F number during manual focus steps in latest versions of it, so you have to half-press the shutter button to make it update the (F) display number.) If you haven't gotten close enough to the Hyper-focal distance, then press SET again (while pointed at a low-contrast area), it will make one more micro-focus step toward infinity for you. Repeat until you are at the focus distance you wanted. OR, conversely, scan around with your camera in auto-focus mode until it locks on something at the hyper-focal distance and then hit the MF button to lock it in. Sometimes finding something the right distance isn't always available, like when out on a boat for example or a busy crowd. Then resort to the manual-focus + SET button routine. Text reader - spaces between characters I've noticed a problem in the text reader which concerns the spaces between characters. They are not all the same, so sometimes it looks as if you have a space char where there should not be any. The problems appears on my A610(e) and all fonts seem to have it, but at different positions. Let's take Arial20b.rbf here as an example: I have distinct spaces before every "j" and "y" and "Y" so that they look like " j", " y", " Y". If you want to test this, copy the following stuff into a text file and open it with your camera: abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyzabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyzabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz ______ ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ ______ zyxwvutsrqponmlkjihgfedcbazyxwvutsrqponmlkjihgfedcbazyxwvutsrqponmlkjihgfedcba ______ ZYXWVUTSRQPONMLKJIHGFEDCBAZYXWVUTSRQPONMLKJIHGFEDCBAZYXWVUTSRQPONMLKJIHGFEDCBA ______ 0123456789098765432101234567890987654321012345678909876543210 ______ a.a,a;a!a?a:a-a_a.a,a;a!a?a:a-a_a Answer: These spaces are in font files. The files are needed to be edited manually, because RBF-font editor imports from TTF fonts slightly incorrect (various spacing issue). You can edit them with rbfEditor. This program is quite simple to use, but I severely miss an "undo" function. So better save from time to time :) Here you can find space corrected versions of the Arial_bold fonts. HDK firmware usage Haw can I change size OSD fonts ?? Build # Comments ;Build #86: :(Fixes for S-series mostly) :*S-series: Zoom rocker controls manual focus only if mf button is pressed :*S-series: Various buttons to enter in mode: shortcut, flash, timer, iso, video :*S-series: Short press of -button - enter to mode; long press - original behaviour :*S-series: Extended buttons support in script (function 'click') - "iso", "flash", "mf", "macro", "video", "timer" :*Made the circle of confusion information more precised for each camera model :*Sokoban: Added undo/redo feature controlled by zoom rocker ::All I can say is WHOO HOOO!!!!!! (S-owner here) YES YES YES!! I love these! THANK YOU!!! (insert major smiley-happy-face doing a happy-dance) Oh man, with those extra scripting controls, the sky is the limit on what can be done now!!! And those button options? Brilliant!!! Especially that short/long button press option! I don't want to see any more bitching from anyone about buttons causing problems! (especially not from me :-) ) ::Okay, I'm done going crazy for a bit, until the next wonderful release. :-) ::Wow, and you even fixed the zebra mode with Auto-Flash mode! What a nice work-around, momentarily putting the flash mode into manual mode just when showing zebra. Wonderful!!! ::THANK YOU!! CHDK is just about PERFECT now!! And I may even try to finally solve some Sokoban levels with that undo feature. I've been too scared! :-) ::(oops, the zoom-rocker and MF button seems to be crippled. Holding in the MF button IN when using the zoom rocker puts MF out of MF mode and no longer adjusts MF, I suspect it's just a typo oversight when you were coding. But the up/down buttons still work it just fine. Nice to see you working on that. It will be a nice upgrade when it works right. Thought I'd throw in this quick bug-report. Everything else seems to be working great so far though!) ::: I hope I've fixed this in #87. It was just copy-paste issue. --GrAnd 17:58, 26 May 2007 (UTC) ::::Works GREAT!!!! :-) :-) :-) ... Soon as I get some time I'll try to add in all the extra scripting commands in the Wiki ... (unless someone beat me to it!) Raw files. I have set my canon powershot a710 IS to save to raw files. When i load the pictures into my computer I only have images with the extention .jpg. I hve set prefix and extention to CRW. Can somebody help me? *The game Sokoban have a bug. If you have the automatic pic rotation on, you came in the next level, if you turn the A710 at 90°. Thank for CHDK Sorry for my bad english. Daniel other video formats (dvd or divx) can i find any script for record video in canon s3is in dvd(mpeg2) and divx or xvid? :See EWAVR's new builds we've been calling "VideoPlus" for many more video compression options as well as bypassing the 1GIG video limit. On the new Downloads page. Catch 22? I am trying to use this on a Canon S3 and am being driven crazy - probably by my own stupidity! I have downloaded and installed CHDK and see some new features e.g. battery level. I want to shoot raw, but to toggle it on/off, I have to use a selectable ALT button. To select an ALT button, I must go to "Miscellaneous" in the alternative menu, but to go to the alternative menu, I need to use the ALT button that I have not yet been able to select. Can anyone tell me what I am missing? :The default toggle button is the "Shortcut" (print) button on the S3 until you select one of your own choice in the configuration menus. anon OTHER cameras need this also Would love to see this type of firmware additions for my Fuji S9000, Particularly because I have both SD and CF slots so storage is a no brainer. Brobruce 16:06, 12 April 2008 (UTC) Canon HV20 Camcorder I have a Canon HV20 HDV camcorder that also uses the DIGIC ll processor. Would a hack like this be able to work on such a cam? Is there one in the works?Ian-T 03:56, 18 April 2008 (UTC) Text Listing of All Menu Trees Greetings, I am in a bit of a strange situation in that I have BORKED my camera's LCD. I have a canon SD500 =D. I absolutely LOVE CHDK and was wondering if there exists somewhere a text listing of all the menus. A comprehensive listing would be great, but all I really need is to know the sequence of button presses to execute a script. Since my LCD is broken now, I intend to use one o them interval scripts and just plant my camera in one corner of my room and have it go. Any help would be very much appreciated! User:naughacide ::This might be difficult because each build has their unique menu structures. If you have been using the latest Allbest Build #51, then it would be: ::Main Menu :::Extra Photo Operations -> :::OSD Parameters -> :::Video Parameters -> :::RAW Parameters -> :::Histogram Parameters -> :::Zebra Parameters -> :::Scripting Parameters -> ::::Load Script from File... ::::Script Shoot Delay (0.1s) [ ] ::::Autostart [ ] ::::Remote Enable (USB) [ ] ::Or you can just press the SET button while in mode to go directly to the Scripting Parameters menu screen. ::How are you going to navigate what's on your SD card to load up the script that you want to run? Then how are you going to set the user variables for that script? 24p & 25p video? Been playing with CHDK on my G9 and love what the developers have done for the camera! The G9 presently can record video in 15fps and 30fps. The look & feel of film is 24p. Sure you can run conversion tools to take 30p down to 24p, but then you have these awkward long frames shoved in the mix. So, can any of the well versed CHDK developers out there come up with a clever way to allow 24p (23.976fps)? Canon first released the 5D MkII with 30p video capability, but after industry criticism, was able to develop and release a firmware update that added 24p & 25p. I know, a 5D dslr is in a completely different class from the point&shoot G9, but maybe this can be done? Thanks for humoring the idea! ---- Article in spanish moved from the article page by Fe50 19:29, February 21, 2010 (UTC) El nuevo Manual de usuario se encuentra en: *'CHDK Manual del usuario' *Tiene enlaces a los recursos de edad Para verla sin conexión, y un manual para imprimir, vaya a: -- *'CHDK UserGuide 2009' En formato. Pdf. (Última actualización 22 de diciembre 2009) ---- Uso en formato PDF (2007). Un manual actualizado,' "Quick Start User Guide abril de 2009"' también está disponible en formato PDF, vaya a -- [http://chdk.wikia.com/wiki/File:CHDK_UserGuide_April_2009_A4.pdf Nueva Guía del usuario de Abril2009] A continuación se enumeran las principales características de CHDK, como originalmente desarrollado por Grand y otros colaboradores. Son estos son más o menos "en piedra" y son el principal núcleo de lo que CHDK se trata. Por favor, tenga en cuenta que CHDK es un fluido y en constante evolución pedazo de programación. Varios de los nuevos firmware de uso se han añadido las secciones a continuación (en "Build Especial" categorías) para reflejar algunos de los cambios que desde entonces han sido adaptados a la mayoría de todo el mundo nuevas versiones de CHDK Sin embargo, CHDK ha sido llevado a un nuevo nivel de algunos de los principales desarrolladores. Esto se refleja en lo que ahora se llama "Construir Allbest's". Muchas de las funciones se han añadido nuevas tan especial [[CHDK_firmware_usage/AllBest|'Firmware AllBest de Uso de']] la página se ha añadido a este Wiki. Por favor refiérase a la página de nuevo obturador, F-Stop, y la ISO características Override, la alta velocidad Tv, Av, ISO, y Focus Bracketing; RAW características de mezcla (Suma y Promedio), y docenas de otras nuevas adiciones y sorprendente. Tenga en cuenta también que este [[CHDK_firmware_usage/AllBest|'Firmware AllBest de Uso de']] página es una , Como la formación Allbest está evolucionando y mejorando. (La información en esa página también está incompleta o incompleta en algunos puntos, ya que tenemos que depender de Rusia en línea con las traducciones Inglés. Si usted siente que usted puede aclarar algunas de las secciones, el voluntariado como un editor de Wiki será muy apreciado.) Si usted encuentra una característica en sus menús CHDK que no está adecuadamente descritas a continuación y consulte los '''Firmware AllBest de Uso de donde se ha intentado aclarar y explicar todas las funciones más recientes. Esta página sólo es para las características de fundación original base de CHDK, (conocida por todos como Construye Grand). Si usted siente que una característica CHDK no está plenamente explicado en la página del firmware Allbest uso, siéntase libre de editar la página en consecuencia.' ---- |- |valign="top" width="380"| |valign="top"| CHDK pantalla de firmware Verá algo como esto por un segundo o así como CHDK se arranca de la tarjeta en la cámara (a menos que haya desactivado la pantalla de bienvenida) |- |valign="top" width="380"| |valign="top"| el modo de desactivará el modo de botones de la cámara normal y les dará una ''alt''sentido ernative. Este modo es normalmente '''apagado'! Sólo es necesario para la menú de configuración principal de, iniciar una secuencia de comandos y otros accesos directos. Cómo activar modo: * SD / IXUS, serie A y G-7: pulse la botón * S2 y S3 IS: pulse el botón predeterminado . Después de su primer uso, usted puede seleccionar en Cosas diversas que otro botón que desea utilizar para entrar Modo de cualquiera de los siguientes botones: *, , , O . Para entrar el modo de oprimir el botón elegido para un momento. Para utilizar la función original del botón, presione y mantenga presionado el botón un poco más largo. (Nota: esto se hizo para evitar que el original el modo de botón de siempre interferir con la opción de acceso directo de la cámara. Hacer este método preferido adaptable a cualquier persona.) :''* Botón predeterminado'' *Para salir de la presione este botón, el modo de nuevo. |- |valign="top" width="380"| |valign="top"| Menú principal Para mostrar el menú principal, pulse botón modo. Para volver al menú anterior de un submenú se puede utilizar botón. Los valores que se han cambiado no se guardará hasta que sale del menú principal. (Apagar la cámara mientras que el menú está abierto, se descartarán los cambios.) |- |valign="top" width="380"| |valign="top"| RAW parámetros del menú :Salvar Archivos RAW durante la grabación. Esta opción también es ajustable a través de + contextual. (Para la Powershot S-Series, el uso + (botón de función) para cambiar el ahorro de los archivos RAW de encendido y apagado. Ver aquí.) El G7 exige + El selector de recuadro AF / Trash Can botón. Cuando un archivo RAW se guarda, en la A-levas de serie (y el G-7 también) a la luz azul en la botón parpadeará una vez y en la serie S de la luz naranja en la parte superior parpadeará una vez. Desde la construcción # 103, S-series cámaras utilizan ahora el LED de color azul como indicador de ocupado también. Aquí es una breve explicación de cómo procesar los archivos RAW en el equipo. ;Guardar RAW ;Reducción de ruido (CHDK Construye # 144 y posteriores) Este elemento de menú ahora tiene la etiqueta "Dark Frame resta"! :NOTA: estos ajustes también afectan a los archivos de imagen JPG RAW si está encendido o no! :NOTA: Un tipo diferente de reducción de ruido se aplica a los datos en bruto en el desarrollo. Este tipo de aumentos de reducción de ruido con ISO más alto y no es afectado por este ajuste. :Auto - Dark-frame-la sustracción de reducción de ruido se comporta de forma normal. Cualquier velocidades de obturación más lentas de 1 segundo tener una oscura marco de la sustracción que se les aplica. :Apagado - Dark-frame-resta es siempre fuera. (permítanme insertar un WHOO personal-HOO!) Esto significa que ahora puede evitar la oscuridad, la substracción de fotograma en todo velocidades de obturación. Cuando la prueba en un S3 con un intervalómetro-secuencia de comandos con RAW encendido, 4 exposiciones de 15 segundos cada uno tomó aprox. 1-minuto y 20 segundos. Lo que significa que estaba por arriba de 5 segundos para guardar el archivo de procesamiento RAW + JPG. En vez de 33 segundos por cada 15 segundos de exposición, ahora sólo dura unos 20 segundos. Esto significa que el disparo de un rayo puede ser considerablemente mejorado, el obturador se abre el 75% del tiempo con velocidades de obturación más + RAW. La advertencia, sin la substracción de fotograma oscuro para la reducción de ruido, así que esté preparado para aceptar que el comercio de compensación. En lugar de oscuro auto-ruido marco de reducción del uso de esta utilidad freeware BlackFrame NR y aplicar de forma manual. Si disparas en alta velocidad de modo continuo y encender el RAW "sólo el primero de la serie" o desactivar el ahorro total en RAW, entonces no hay prácticamente no retardo de disparador apreciable entre los 15-los marcos segundo! 4, 15-exposiciones segundo sólo tiene 1 minuto, 6 segundos con el RAW, o de 1 minuto, 4 segundos con RAW apagado. Esto significa aproximadamente el obturador se abre. Del 95% del tiempo a velocidades de obturación de larga! :Encendido - Dark-frame-resta es siempre. Un ligero retraso se añadirá a cada velocidad del obturador para la reducción de ruido. Esto puede resolver los problemas de píxeles en caliente. Por siempre realizar una substracción de fotograma oscuro en caliente píxeles siempre será eliminado de cualquier imagen. :Cámara en exposiciones largas tiene el segundo "oscuro"Shoot, que se resta de la imagen real. Así que, por ahora, sólo RAW primero (antes de la substracción de fotograma oscuro) se salvó. En exposiciones cortas, no importa porque no hay substracción de fotogramas oscuros realizado. Sin embargo, en las largas exposiciones que lleva a la ruidosa RAW con un montón de hot pixels. Cámara utiliza RAW con marco oscuro restan como fuente para su JPEG. Si se activa esta nueva opción, la segunda RAW (con marco oscuro resta), que tiene menos ruido, se sobrescribirá el primero. Pero por otro lado puede conducir a la E16 de error de nuevo. Utilice esta opción si funciona para usted. Si obtiene errores E16, desactivarlo. ;Después de fotogramas oscuros restar (CHDK Construye # 136 y anteriores) ;Sólo RAW primero en la serie :Cambios en el comportamiento de ahorro en RAW disparo continuo modo. Cuando se activa sólo obtendrá un archivo RAW, pero las siguientes vacunas será más rápido ya que no hay tiempo de retardo RAW escrito para ellos. ;Dir en el archivo RAW con JPEG :Guardar archivos RAW en la misma carpeta que los archivos JPEG. Si se apaga, los archivos RAW siempre se guardan en 100CANON carpeta. ;Prefijo de archivo RAW :Prefijo de nombre de archivo RAW. :De archivo de extensión de archivo RAW. ;Extensión de archivo RAW |- |valign="top" width="380"| |valign="top"| Visualización en pantalla ;Mostrar OSD :Mostrar elementos OSD o no. Hay una acceso directo disponibles para alternar este encendido / apagado rápido: + . :Mostrar estado: :* RAW - Ahorro de archivos RAW está habilitado. :* EXP - Sobre o debajo de la exposición es detectado. ;Mostrar RAW / EXP Estado :Mostrar valores: :* Z: - Posición del zoom. :* F: - Distancia de enfoque en metros :* Av: - Valor de apertura ;Mostrar valores Misc :Decide cómo la posición de zoom (Z) se muestra cuando "muestran valores Misc" está activa. :* X''' - Ampliar el paso número / ampliación :* '''FL - Distancia focal real :* EFL -- De 35 mm de longitud focal equivalente de ;Valor Zoom :Mostrar una Profundidad de campo y Distancia hiperfocal el cálculo cuando se pulsa el botón del obturador. (Unidad: m) :* R1: - Distancia más cercana que todavía estará en la mira :* R2: - A mayor distancia que todavía estará en la mira :* DOF: - Distancia entre estos dos puntos :* HYP: - Distancia hiperfocal :Comparar R1 y R2 a la distancia el foco real (F) para ver qué partes de la imagen todavía estará en el foco. Fijar el punto de enfoque (F) a la distancia hiperfocal (HYP) y todo desde una cierta distancia cerca de infinito será aguda. : ;Editor de diseño de OSD : ;Los parámetros de la batería : : ;Configuración de la cuadrícula |- |valign="top" width="380"| |valign="top"| Editor de diseño Le permite ajustar la posición de los elementos de menú OSD en la pantalla. Los botones se utilizan las siguientes: * - Para cambiar entre los elementos. * - Para cambiar el paso de tamaño, 1 o 10 píxeles, de hasta qué punto la función de pantalla seleccionado se mueve con cada dirección de prensa, ofreciendo una colocación precisa. |- |valign="top" width="380"| |valign="top"| Menú de la batería :Fijar el voltaje de la batería para el 100% restante. (Valor predeterminado: 5150 = 5.150v) (Los usuarios del G7 intentan 8200) Si desea una batería más precisa metros: al insertar pilas nuevas comprobar su plena tensión de carga con la característica "Mostrar Voltios" y establecer esta consecuencia (no todas las versiones de apoyo CHDK "Mostrar Voltios). ;Tensión MAX :NOTA: La tensión de carga de una carga completa 3.7V Li-Ion es de 4,15 voltios, pero la tensión bajo carga es mucho menor. El valor por defecto de 4,1 V para el voltaje máximo de solo células de Li-Ion de cámaras de potencia significa que la cámara muestra al menos el 90% restante de capacidad de la batería cuando se enciende, con una batería completamente cargada. Es posible que desee elegir un valor más bajo de voltaje máxima para asegurar una lectura más precisa. Para obtener más información relativa a las pilas de la cámara, consulte http://batterydata.com. ;Tensión Min :Fijar el voltaje de la batería para el 0% restante. (Valor predeterminado: 4550 = 4.550v) (Los usuarios del G7 intentan 7000) Aumentar este valor si quiere más tiempo de aviso antes de las pilas se agoten. (Véanse los usuarios del G7 esta discusión para más información) ;25 + paso :Paso de incremento de cambios para introducir nuevas tensiones (arriba). ;Mostrar por ciento :Mostrar la carga de la batería en porcentaje, el 100% >> 0% ;Mostrar voltios :Mostrar la carga de la batería en voltios (en incrementos de .001 V) :Pantalla de carga de la batería del icono (icono se vuelve rojo cuando la tensión es baja.) ;Mostrar icono |- |valign="top" width="380"| |valign="top"| Configuración de la cuadrícula de menú ;Mostrar líneas de cuadrícula :Habilitar o deshabilitar la aparición de la composición-ayudar a las grandes redes. ;La red de carga de archivo ... :Cargue un "Grid" gráfico de archivo de comandos de su elección, de sub-carpeta CHDK / rejas /. Más información sobre la creación y uso de ellos están disponibles aquí Grid Tutorial y Contribuciones de los usuarios::Imagen de ejemplo muestra el "Golden Grids" ayudar a la alineación en uso. Basado en diversos aspectos de la Golden Ratio.:::Color de relleno Seleccione el color que desee para las áreas llenas de cuadrícula cuando Override está encendido. ::Color de la línea Seleccione el color que desee para las líneas de la cuadrícula al Override está encendido. ::Imagen de ejemplo muestra el "Golden Grids" ayudar a la alineación en uso. Basado en diversos aspectos de la Golden Ratio.:::Color de relleno Seleccione el color que desee para las áreas llenas de cuadrícula cuando Override está encendido. :Muestra el título de la parrilla de archivos cargados en la actualidad o en uso. :Cargue un "Grid" gráfico de archivo de comandos de su elección, de sub-carpeta CHDK / rejas /. Más información sobre la creación y uso de ellos están disponibles aquí Grid Tutorial y Contribuciones de los usuarios::Imagen de ejemplo muestra el "Golden Grids" ayudar a la alineación en uso. Basado en diversos aspectos de la Golden Ratio.:::Color de relleno Seleccione el color que desee para las áreas llenas de cuadrícula cuando Override está encendido. ::Color de la línea Seleccione el color que desee para las líneas de la cuadrícula al Override está encendido. ::Imagen de ejemplo muestra el "Golden Grids" ayudar a la alineación en uso. Basado en diversos aspectos de la Golden Ratio.:::Color de relleno Seleccione el color que desee para las áreas llenas de cuadrícula cuando Override está encendido. :Esta opción es muy útil en situaciones donde se tiene una red de composición que usted necesita o desea usar, pero la iluminación presente o tema hace que sea difícil de usar los colores de la red predefinidos. En lugar de volver a escribir el guión para poner en nuevos colores (encontrar / usar una computadora, et.al.), puedes seleccionar los colores de la Nueva Derecha en la cámara. Por ejemplo, si no te gusta el gris transparente que está en el usuario de redes de cultivo presentadas, sólo puede seleccionar el negro para el "color de relleno" y las zonas grises rectangulares ahora será negro. O por el ejemplo mostrado, si selecciona transparente de color amarillo para la "línea de color", a continuación, todas las líneas de la cuadrícula de Golden Ratio se convertirá en ese color, cuando Sustitución de la red de color está activada. Esta característica también es excelente para la prueba final de los colores de su red si está diseñando / escritura de una nueva rejilla. |- |valign="top" width="380"| |valign="top"| Menú de histograma ;Mostrar histograma en vivo :Activa la pantalla de histograma en vivo. También hay un acceso directo disponibles para alternar este encendido / apagado rápido: En la mayoría de la Serie A-y todos los S-cámaras de la serie es + , Las cámaras, más recientemente portado en otras puede ser + . El histograma se muestra cuando el medio de prensa botón de modo de grabación o en modo de reproducción. En más recientes versiones de CHDK ahora existe la opción de contar también con el histograma mostrado en todo momento, cuando está activado. (Explicación de histogramas y cómo interpretarlas. Otro 2 de buena parte tutorial sobre histogramas: Tonos y contraste y Luminancia (Y) y color (RGB) Histogramas.):: :Seleccione uno de los estilos de 7 histograma que desea mostrar. :Activa la pantalla de histograma en vivo. También hay un acceso directo disponibles para alternar este encendido / apagado rápido: En la mayoría de la Serie A-y todos los S-cámaras de la serie es + , Las cámaras, más recientemente portado en otras puede ser + . El histograma se muestra cuando el medio de prensa botón de modo de grabación o en modo de reproducción. En más recientes versiones de CHDK ahora existe la opción de contar también con el histograma mostrado en todo momento, cuando está activado. (Explicación de histogramas y cómo interpretarlas. Otro 2 de buena parte tutorial sobre histogramas: Tonos y contraste y Luminancia (Y) y color (RGB) Histogramas.):: * RGB - Rojo Verde Azul * Y - Luminancia :Escala del gráfico del histograma: :* lineales :* logarítmica ;Modo de histograma ;Histograma Mostrar más / menos de CAD :Muestra diamantes pequeña advertencia en la ventana de histograma, y CAD se muestra (cuando está activado), cuando hay exceso o la exposición. ;No haga caso de picos de límites :No toma en cuenta los valores límite de N durante la normalización (ampliación) del histograma. Por ejemplo, si hay una sobreexposición o subexposición, a la izquierda y / o picos de derecho se hacen grandes, y la parte restante de la degenera histograma en estrecha franja en la parte inferior durante el proceso de normalización. El propósito de este parámetro es para evitar este tipo de situaciones al no tener en cuenta el número especificado de valores límite.::Nota: La escala de la trama del histograma sólo se aplica al eje Y (vertical). :Proporciona auto-aumento de la Y histograma de datos del eje en el caso de que el plan actual cubre menos del 20% de la superficie histograma. Los cambios factor de magnificación dinámica a fin de obtener al menos el 20% complete, lo que facilita la inspección visual del histograma. Picos son recortadas markered en color rojo en la parte superior. Un número por encima del histograma muestra el factor de ampliación actual. :No toma en cuenta los valores límite de N durante la normalización (ampliación) del histograma. Por ejemplo, si hay una sobreexposición o subexposición, a la izquierda y / o picos de derecho se hacen grandes, y la parte restante de la degenera histograma en estrecha franja en la parte inferior durante el proceso de normalización. El propósito de este parámetro es para evitar este tipo de situaciones al no tener en cuenta el número especificado de valores límite.::Nota: La escala de la trama del histograma sólo se aplica al eje Y (vertical). |- |valign="top" width="380"| |valign="top"| Vivo ejemplo de histograma |- |valign="top" width="380"| |valign="top"| Parámetros de Zebra :Modo de Zebra es una superposición de pantalla que señala muy brillantes y zonas muy oscuras. Usted puede usarlo como el histograma para evitar over-/underexposure. Se muestra en el modo de reproducción y el modo de grabación al medio pulse el botón disparar el botón. Usted puede cambiar los colores de la superposición en la "configuración visual" del menú. ;Draw Zebra :Activa el modo de Zebra. En algunas versiones del firmware que hay un acceso directo disponibles para alternar este encendido / apagado rápido: + . :Elija el estilo de modo de Zebra. :* Zebra 1-2 - Llama en movimiento, no parpadeantes líneas cebra. 1 = delgadas franjas de cebra, 2 = cebra gruesas rayas :* Blink 1-3 - Llama sólidos, parpadeando partes. Se muestran los elementos normales OSD durante las pausas de la superposición de cebra. 1, 2, y 3 = número o el segundo entre parpadeos. :* Solid - Dibuja toda la luz / partes oscuras de la imagen en forma no sólida, el parpadeo en camino. ;Modo Zebra :Elija la cantidad de subexposición que se muestra. :* 0 = off :* 1 = Mostrar sólo negro puro como subexpuesta :* Números mayores que 1 = partes muestran que son cada vez más brillante a medida que subexpuestas. ;Empate subexposición ;Dibujar sobreexposición :Elija la cantidad de exposición que se muestra. Una vez más: un mayor número = mostrar más áreas como sobreexpuesta. ;Recuperar la pantalla original :Restaura los iconos original de la cámara y la exposición de información entre el modo de Zebra parpadea (cuando el modo de Zebra se establece a parpadear). ;Restaurar OSD ;Atraerá a más de cebra :Iconos Restaura CHDK OSD y mostrar la información (CALC DOF, histograma, etc) entre el modo de Zebra parpadea. :*Nada :*Histo :*OSD :Habilitar / deshabilitar la pantalla de histograma o de OSD elementos mientras que el modo de Zebra también se muestra. :Nota: Normalmente, si uno de los modos de Blink está en uso y restauración de OSD está habilitado, sólo verá el histograma en el marco de un abrir y cerrar el ciclo (cuando el modo de cebra no es visible). Estas opciones permiten el histograma y los elementos de OSD para que se muestre en todo momento cuando el modo de Zebra también es visible - en el medio habitual de prensa del obturador, por supuesto. |- |valign="top" width="380"| |valign="top"| Menú Script :CHDK te permite automatizar la cámara mediante la ejecución de "scripts", pequeños programas y simple escrito en una versión corta de ocasión de BASIC. Para ejecutar un script que una carga en la memoria. El archivo de comandos puede tener cualquier nombre y la extensión (ejemplo "abcdef.bbb"), sólo el contenido del archivo de comandos es importante. Después de cargar el archivo de comandos que su título es presentado en la pantalla LCD. Este título se define en la primera línea del cuerpo de escritura (ejemplo: @ Bracketing título). Cada vez que se encuentran en el modo de secuencia de comandos está disponible para su uso. Mientras se muestra en la pantalla, Sólo tiene que presionar el botón del obturador. Usted puede interrumpir y salir de una secuencia de comandos de ejecución al presionar el botón del obturador. Usted puede también pausa una secuencia de comandos sólo por salir de modo, la secuencia de comandos de la reanudación de derecho en que se detuvo cuando usted vuelve a entrar modo. (Esto puede ser útil si necesita cambiar algunos ajustes en la secuencia de comandos de mitad de período.) Vea esta página para obtener más información sobre cómo escribir guiones: Lenguaje de scripting. :Hay una acceso directo disponibles para los "parámetros de secuencias de comandos" del menú: + . ;Script de carga desde el archivo ... :Cargar un archivo de comandos de su nuevo CHDK / scripts / carpeta. ;Script demora disparar (.1 s) :Un pequeño tiempo de retraso después de tomar la fotografía, antes de que el siguiente comando en el script se ejecuta. Puede que sea necesario aumentar este para obtener algunos scripts para funcionar correctamente. O más bajo que las acelere, si el guión se lo permite. Si usted no puede obtener una secuencia de comandos para ejecutar lo más probable es que esta opción es que le impiden funcionar correctamente. ;Script actual :El título de la secuencia de comandos que se ejecutan actualmente. (El título es por lo general, pero no siempre, el mismo que el nombre de archivo). :Cambie las variables relacionadas con la secuencia de comandos que se ejecutan. Estos valores permanecen en la memoria hasta que los cambie. Cuando se ejecuta un script nuevo, asegúrese de establecer los nuevos valores en consecuencia. ;Parámetros de secuencias de comandos |- |valign="top" width="380"| |valign="top"| Mini-secuencias de comandos de la consola :Este texto se muestra como ejecutar un script. Definido en el propio script de imprimir la "..." comandos. Un bien escrito script útil para que los mensajes que el usuario sepa lo que está teniendo lugar mientras se está ejecutando o cuando se necesitan instrucciones especiales .. Construye Características Especiales Fingalo (y otras) las nuevas construcciones. Ver Descargas página para más información. ;Autostart :Cuando está habilitado modo que se consignan y el script que está activo el archivo empezará a ejecutarse cuando la cámara está encendida. Cuando se utiliza Acceso remoto habilitado y Autostart de la cámara se pondrá en marcha (en modo de reproducción) en la prensa por primera vez en el USB-remoto. Si la secuencia de comandos remota está activa la segunda edición entrará en el modo de registro y hacer una foto. La secuencia de comandos debe tener algún comando para entrar en modo de grabación (como disparar o algo similar). ;Acceso remoto habilitado :Activar / desactivar la función de control remoto, (para que puedas descargar archivos a través de cable USB sin convertir la tarjeta SD, fuera de la protección contra escritura). |- |valign="top" width="380"| |valign="top"| Menú de configuración de Visual ;Idioma :Le permite elegir otro idioma si pone el caso . GNL-archivo de la CHDK / lang / carpeta de la tarjeta SD. ;Página de códigos de OSD :Elija el Codepage. ;Menú de fuente RBF :Elija otra fuente (Formato FSR) Para los menús de CHDK. Si has elegido un tipo de letra del FSR, pero desea volver a la original fuente interna, a elegir a un "ilegal" la fuente del FSR (Trate de cargar un script uBASIC como una fuente FSR, por ejemplo). :Cambiar cualquiera de los colores de pantalla para el texto y todos sus iconos. Si no cambian de ellos permanecerán como sus valores predeterminados. Hay colores opacos y colores transparentes, y también algunos "efectos especiales" los colores. Tenga en cuenta que el modo de registrar y utilizar el modo de reproducción de tablas de colores diferentes. Por lo tanto, puede suceder que usted escoja un color agradable en el modo de reproducción, y en el modo REC se verá totalmente diferente. Pero también hay colores que se mantendrá igual en ambos modos. Algunos ejemplos de A-cámaras de la serie: 0x11 (blanco), 0xFF (negro), 0x22 (rojo), 0x55 (verde), 0x44 (gris claro transparente) ;Colores |- |valign="top" width="380"| |valign="top"| Varios Algunas y algunos la diversión y muy cosas útiles que usted puede hacer o uso. ;Archivo desde el navegador :Ver qué archivos se encuentran en su tarjeta SD. ;Calendario :Un calendario perpetuo muy útil para buscar las fechas.::Leer cualquier archivo de texto en su tarjeta SD. Hacer un sub-directorio CHDK / LIBROS / y poner algo ahí para leer en vacaciones. ::Reversi, Sokoban :;Flash-luz :;Mostrar pantalla de bienvenida en la carga de ::Muestra una pantalla de bienvenida que el firmware HDK se está cargando, durante 2,5 segundos.:::Serie A: Cuando se activa, no se puede hacer zoom en el modo de enfoque manual. :::S-series: Manteniendo presionado el botón MF (mientras que en el modo de enfoque manual), permite la utilización del zoom-eje de balancín para el enfoque manual como si estuviera utilizando el y botones de enfoque. Al soltar el botón del zoom permite a los MF-eje de balancín para funcionar normalmente.::::Seleccione el botón que se utiliza para introducir modo. Puede ser , , , o . Una breve pulsación del botón seleccionado la entrada y salidas modo, una prensa un poco más para utilizar la función normal del botón. ::::Suprime la cámara "Display Off" funciones de ahorro de energía en la modo. Esto significa que su pantalla LCD / visor electrónico y la cámara se mantendrá en forma permanente en lugar de apagándose función de la potencia de su cámara la configuración de ahorro. :::::No - Pantalla LCD / visor electrónico y la cámara se apaga con la normal configuración de la cámara de menú Ahorro de energía. :::::Alt - Pantalla LCD / visor electrónico (y cámara) no se apaga mientras que en modo. También es útil si desea anular su poder de auto-configuración de abajo, introduzca modo. :::::Script - Pantalla LCD / visor electrónico no se apaga mientras que en o el modo de una secuencia de comandos mientras se está ejecutando. Útil para intervalómetro largos, o otros scripts en la que ver la pantalla es de valor importante para el recuento de temporizador de apagado u otros mensajes que figuran en "imprimir" declaraciones. Cuando no se fija en Script modo seguirá la secuencia de comandos para ejecutar y ejecutar sus órdenes, pero la pantalla se apagará de acuerdo a su configuración en la cámara de ahorro de energía. La pantalla LCD / visor electrónico de visualización de encender de nuevo cada vez que la secuencia de comandos de un comando de las cuestiones de la cámara, como si despertara de la pantalla de la cámara manualmente pulsando cualquiera de los botones. Dado que la cámara está todavía en modo después de salir de una secuencia de comandos, esto todavía anula el poder de su cámara hacia abajo ajustes. :::::Uso con cierta cautela. Si usted deja accidentalmente la cámara mientras que en de este modo y se convierte en la cámara no se apagado automático en función de la configuración de ahorro de energía. :::(S2 IS y S3 IS únicamente) ::Utilice el zoom-interruptor basculante para el ajuste de enfoque en el modo de enfoque manual. : ;Juegos :Activa el panel LCD en una linterna! Cuando en Modo de grabación y el panel LCD se gira hacia delante, la pantalla LCD encendida todo blanco para que pueda ver su camino en la oscuridad, o para iluminar algún objeto cerca de la fotografía. (Nota: En el uso real esto no funciona para los propósitos de la fotografía. La pantalla se oscurece durante la exposición real. Pero si alguna vez se pierden en un sendero de excursión en una noche oscura y triste, no va a estar contento de que su cámara te puede ahorrar? :-)) ;Desactivar la pantalla LCD desconectada :Contrata a un alto ratio de compresión para todos los modos de película. Archivo-relación de tamaño que se acerca 1/3o a 1/4th pequeños de lo normal. Algunos artefactos y posterización se hacen visibles, pero la cantidad de tiempo extra que puede salir de cada resolución puede más que compensar por ello. Algunos ejemplos de ahorro de espacio: :640x480, 30fps, 44kHz audio = ~ 30 minutos, 1G límite :640x480, 30fps, 11kHz audio = ~ 40 minutos, 1G límite :640x480, 15fps, 44kHz audio = 1 hora de límite de :De 320x240, 15fps, 11kHz audio = 10 a 11 horas de espacio de grabación de vídeo en una tarjeta SD de 4G. :Especialmente útil cuando se ejecuta secuencias de comandos para 1-clips de vídeo de una hora para el registro de la vigilancia. O cuando se necesitan para grabar pistas de audio de sólo uBASIC mediante secuencias de comandos, elegir la más baja resolución de vídeo y audio de alta resolución para su banda sonora. (Audio-Grabación solo no está disponible a partir del script uBASIC comandos así que tienes que grabarlo como un video a continuación, extraer la pista de audio más adelante. Dado que usted estará desperdiciando el video de un audio propósito de sólo la resolución más baja, más comprimido de vídeo brindará el mayor tamaño de archivo de ahorro por unidad de grabación de audio.) ;Paleta Draw :Mostrar paleta actual ;Mostrar construir info :Mostrar la construcción actual de HDK :Memoria libre disponible. ;Mostrar información de la memoria |- |valign="top" width="380"| |valign="top"| Calendario Atajos: * , - El cambio de un año * , - El cambio de un mes |- |valign="top" width="380"| |valign="top"| Generar información * Fecha de construcción. * Tiempo de construir. * Modelo de cámara. * Versión del firmware original. |- |valign="top" width="380"| |valign="top"| Información sobre la memoria |- |valign="top" width="380"| |valign="top"| Archivo desde el navegador :Permite navegar por la tarjeta SD. :Los botones se utilizan las siguientes: :* / - Cursor arriba / abajo :* - Página arriba / abajo :* - Eliminar archivos y directorios :* - Seleccionar / deseleccionar los archivos :* - Submenú con las siguientes operaciones: :** Cortar :** Copiar :** Pegar :** Borrar :** Seleccione inversa - invierte la selección: todo lo que fue seleccionado será desactivada, y viceversa. |- |valign="top" width="380"| |valign="top"| Archivo borrar :Esto es especialmente útil si usted está disparando los archivos RAW y utilizando una extensión de nombre de archivo distinto. JPG para los archivos RAW. La cámara no reconoce ni mostrar archivos RAW directamente. Eliminación de imágenes de la tarjeta SD con la o el botón todos las opciones de menú no tendrá ningún efecto sobre el RAW archivos que se han disparado. Si necesita borrar archivos RAW se puede utilizar el 'Explorador de archivos' y 'borrar archivo' característica. También puede eliminar no todo directorios vacíos, siempre y cuando no contengan subdirectorios. |- |valign="top" width="380"| |valign="top"| Paleta de explorador :Puede ser utilizado para probar los colores y transparencias para el uso con menús, iconos y fuentes. O simplemente puede disfrutar de todos los colores bonitos. ¿Está teniendo un mal día? Elige un color de rosa la transparencia y ver un mundo mejor. :-) Algunos de los colores sutiles transparente que tiene un cambio interesante en la visión del mundo real, actuando como filtros de efectos especiales. Tal vez las futuras actualizaciones de CHDK podría hacer uso de esto? (Propio de su extensa colección de efectos especiales de filtro.) Tenga en cuenta que las paletas de colores son diferentes para el modo REC y modo de reproducción, consulte aquí. |- |valign="top" width="380"| |valign="top"| Lector de texto de menú ;Abrir el archivo nuevo ... :Abra un nuevo archivo en la tarjeta SD (en el CHDK / LIBROS / directorio, si es que existe). ;Abrir el último archivo abierto :Se abre el último archivo que estaba leyendo. ;Seleccione la fuente FSR :Seleccione la fuente (la ubicación predeterminada se abre un CHDK / fonts / carpeta de la raíz el directorio de la tarjeta SD). Fuentes se puede descargar aquí o aquí o adherir sus propias fuentes mediante la FSR Editor. Sugerencia: Si tienes muchas fuentes en muchos tamaños y atributos, poner todos los archivos de la misma fuente en el sub-carpeta con el nombre de esa fuente. Entonces, usted apenas puede abrir la carpeta de cada fuente para seleccionar un nuevo tamaño, en lugar de tediosamente desplazamiento a través de docenas y docenas de fuentes en todos sus tamaños y atributos. Un verdadero ahorro de tiempo para ayudar en la selección de la tipografía más legible. ;Codepage win1251<-->DOS :Codificación del texto (para permitir la visualización de texto de Windows o DOS formatos de archivo) ;Envuelva las palabras :Cambios en la palabra de ajuste automático de la conducta. Cuando se activa, el lector de texto trata de mantener la palabra intacta. ;Habilitar el desplazamiento automático :Se desplaza automáticamente a su lector de pantalla de texto según el ajuste de desplazamiento automático de retardo. :El tiempo en segundos de pausa entre cada pantalla del lector de texto cuando está habilitado el desplazamiento automático. ;Retraso de desplazamiento automático (seg.) |- |valign="top" width="380"| |valign="top"| Lector de texto Al salir se memoriza la última posición-vistas en el texto, el establecimiento de un marcador. Esto no funciona cuando usted acaba de apagar la cámara - usted tiene que salir del lector de y'' el menú de CHDK. Al utilizar la opción "Abrir archivo de la última abierta" la opción de su visión continuará en donde lo dejó. Este marcador se descarta cuando se carga un nuevo archivo / diferente. Usted puede utilizar / y / y para la navegación en el lector de texto. Usted puede utilizar el para hacer una pausa desplazamiento automático si está habilitado. Captura de pantalla antiguo - el lector de texto ahora wordwraps líneas de palabras completas |- |valign="top" width="380"| |valign="top"| Juego: Reversi Los botones se utilizan las siguientes: * Botones de flecha - mover el cursor * - Hacer un movimiento * - Iniciar nuevo juego * Sobre '- show' info |- |valign="top" width="380"| |valign="top"| Juego: Sokoban Los botones se utilizan las siguientes: * Botones de flecha - Move * - Elija el nivel (''Se mueve contador debería ser 0). * - Reiniciar el nivel actual * Sobre '- show' info * - Deshacer / rehacer se mueve :Reglas -- ::Usted es el trabajador-Green Dot ::Tienes que empujar los cuadros de color naranja y dejarlos en los destinos azules. Cuando una caja de naranjas se coloca en un destino azul se vuelven amarillos. Cuando todas las cajas están en un lugar de destino y se han convertido amarillo que ha ganado la ronda. El nivel 1 requiere 94 movimientos. Nivel 2 requiere 107 movimientos. ¿Puede hacerlo? Hay 116 juegos / niveles. (Sólo en caso de que usted es curioso, el nivel de 116 requiere 207 movimientos.) |- |valign="top" width="380"| |valign="top"| Características de la versión especial Las siguientes funciones han ganado popularidad al instante y ahora están apareciendo en muchos construye por otros autores. Véase el [[Downloads|'Descargas']] sección para más información sobre la obtención de estos. ;Tv Bracketing Valor = Off, 1/3EV, 2/3EV, 1EV :Esto le permite disparar sin límite de exposición bracketing utilizando la velocidad de obturación. El valor EV seleccionados conjunto la variación de exposición deseado entre cada disparo. Cuando se utiliza continua o de alta velocidad de modo continuo en su cámara, rápidamente el fuego apagado como muchas exposiciones entre paréntesis como usted desea. Se registrarán en la secuencia siguiente, donde X es la velocidad de disparo de partida, y EV es el valor EV que ha seleccionado: :X, -1 * EV, 1 * EV, -2 * EV, 2 * EV, -3 * EV, 3 * EV, etc .. :Si durante la ráfaga de disparo del obturador de velocidad toque fondo o tapas a cabo en el límite de la cámara, entonces se dispara la exposición alterna no inferior ni superior a los límites de la cámara, pero va a seguir alternativamente incremento o decremento en el otro extremo de los valores EV. Por ejemplo, si usted empezó a 1 / 800 la velocidad de obturación, se llega a: :1 / 800, 1 / 1600, 1 / 400, 1 / 3200, 1 / 200, 1 / 3200, 1 / 100, 1 / 3200 ... :Nota: si está utilizando una versión que incluye también el disparo extendido velocidades de hasta 65 exposiciones de segundos, entonces será inferior a ese valor, y no nativos 15-de la cámara segundo límite. ;Anular la velocidad de obturación = Off, 20 ", 25", 30 ", 40", 50 ", 65" :Esto pasará por alto más lenta del obturador de la cámara límite de velocidad. Cuando se establece en otra cosa que no fuera de su cámara utilizará la velocidad de obturación seleccionado, en segundos. Esta anulación afecta a todos los otros ajustes de la cámara que automáticamente o manualmente cambiar la velocidad de obturación (hasta donde yo sé), hasta que se apaga de nuevo. Algunas cosas importantes para recordar: La velocidad de obturación que seleccione no se mostrarán en su visor electrónico / pantalla LCD, se seguirá mostrando lo velocidad de obturación se selecciona usando los controles de la cámara normal. La única evidencia de que funcione es darse cuenta de cuánto tiempo se necesita para finalmente escribir una imagen a la tarjeta SD. La velocidad de obturación seleccionado también no aparecerá en los datos EXIF, siempre grabado en EXIF de 15 "cuando se usa cualquier velocidad de obturación de 15" y más. Recuerde apagar Reemplazar después de su uso, o al día siguiente de que recoja su cámara usted puede preguntarse por qué no hace nada la primera vez que se pulsa el disparador, pero en realidad está tomando una exposición de 65 segundos. :-) :Es recomendable utilizar esta función con reducción de ruido se volvió a la posición OFF (en el menú de opciones RAW), ya que en realidad ofrece menos ruido. En lugar dependen de un agradable Negro-Frame resta utilidad para eliminar los píxeles tibia o caliente de las imágenes. Una utilidad gratuita de Niza puede ser obtenido de BlackFrame Mediachance de NR Cuando estas velocidades de obturación largas se utilizan en combinación con ISO80 bajo o ISO100 puede obtener imágenes con poco o ningún ruido en las zonas bien expuestas de sus imágenes. Si están disparando con NR No es aconsejable para rodar una oscura trama (tapa de la lente, disparar otro tiro) tan pronto como sea posible después de cada uno o cada pocos extra-largas exposiciones, como la aleatoriedad de calentamiento pixels puede comportarse de forma de manera diferente durante un período de uso. Si las intensidades de cambio durante un período de tiempo que será menos eficaz cuando se utiliza un "viejo" oscuro-dark-marco para los métodos de la substracción de fotograma. Esto parece ser menos importante a 15-segundos o velocidades de obturación más corta. :Cualquier opción que usted seleccione para reducción de ruido (en el menú de RAW) seguirán siendo aplicables a estas nuevas velocidades de obturación. Si usted elige NR = Auto o Activar, luego de 50 segundos de exposición se llevará a ~ 100 segundos, 50 para la exposición, 50 para el cuadro negro-que debe ser registrado. :Una nota de interés menor: Usted puede preguntarse por qué se eligieron estas velocidades de obturación, y por qué hay que ir extraña 5 segundos extra para los de 65 "uno". Si las matemáticas se dará cuenta de que estos están en 1/3-stop ajustes. Una manera fácil de entender esto es mirar a la cámara de 13 nativos de la velocidad de obturación segundo. 2X que sería 26 (25 segundos en el menú), 2X que sería 52 (50 segundos en el menú). Esto explica también para un 15 "de exposición teniendo 33" segundos, con un cuadro oscuro, 15 "es en realidad 16" +. (2X 8 ") Las opciones de velocidad no son exactas, pero la aproximación más cercana de los pasos 1/3-stop. La velocidad de obturación utilizada cierto reflejará 1/3o cierto paradas más que el número elegido. Si el tiempo de 50 "de disparo es de aproximadamente 51-52 segundos de duración. Que 5 segundo salto en el 65" la velocidad es sólo de redondeo para simplificar las cosas. Esto no es diferente de todas las cámaras que antes (y todavía lo hacen) pasar de 1 / 60 a 1 / 125 para un punto final, a fin de que los próximos pasos llena de 1 / 500, 1 / 1000 más fácil de comprender. Si un punto final-la velocidad de obturación más allá de esta, sería de un menú de 2 '(minutos) no 130 ". :) ;Video Mode = Calidad, Calidad :Elegir entre 2 sistemas de compresión de vídeo. Selección de la opción Bitrate utilizará la configuración de Calidad, la selección de la opción de calidad se utilizan los ajustes de calidad. Vea la página de discusión descargas VideoPlus EWAVR's Version, Para más explicaciones sobre esto. Opciones de Calidad y Calidad establecimiento de 1X son nativos de compresión por defecto de la cámara. ;Video Bitrate = 0.25x, 0.5x, 0.75x, 1x, 1.25x, 1.5x, 1.75x, 2x, 2.5x, 3x :Un [[wikipedia:Constant bitrate|'Bitrate variable' (Modo VBR, ]]de calidad constante) de compresión. El tamaño de tu archivo de vídeo cambiará según el contenido de la imagen. El detalle y movimiento en el vídeo, mayor será el tamaño de archivo. :El valor por defecto de la cámara es de 1x. :Un [[wikipedia:Variable bitrate|'Calidad variable' (Modo CBR, ]]tasa de bits constante) de compresión. Cada archivo de vídeo tienen el mismo tamaño de la misma duración, pero no compensará cambiar los detalles de la imagen. Útil cuando se necesita la compresión absoluta más alta (menos calidad), la más favorable en la calidad (menor compresión), o cuando se necesitan para adaptarse a una duración del vídeo dentro de un archivo determinado tamaño. :Un valor de 70 a 75 es de aproximadamente la misma compresión / calidad de la cámara propia. Un valor de 10 es el mismo que la opción original de Gran Movie HiCompressed (para darle una idea de la latitud image-quality/compression disponible ahora). :Nota: :Al utilizar algunas de las opciones de alta calidad, VB = 2x a 3x, o VQ = 93 o superior, asegúrese de usar la tarjeta de memoria más rápida disponible. Estas opciones de llegar fácilmente a los datos de las tasas de 6MBs o más, abrumadora buffer de la cámara y / o tarjeta de velocidad. Si su cámara lo permite, y es absolutamente necesario de la mejor calidad de video disponible, le ayudará a elegir la configuración de audio menor calidad para compensar la cuantía más masivas de datos que se guardan en la ultra-vídeo de alta calidad. :Cualquier construcción de CHDK que tiene estas características también tenía el límite de 1-eliminado el archivo GIG-tamaño. Sin embargo, existe todavía el límite de 1-hora y un límite de 2 GIG. El 2-GIG límite más probable es que la limitación FAT16/32 en tarjetas SD / HC. Archivo confiable de mayor tamaño no estuvieron disponibles hasta los métodos de NTFS se llevaron a cabo (es decir, WinXP, etc), el 1-hora límite impuesta por Canon probablemente como un CCD de seguridad sobre el uso, ya que todavía existe en todas sus nuevas cámaras también que no tienen el límite de tamaño de archivo. Menú Depurar La mayoría de las opciones aquí son utilizados por los desarrolladores de programas para ver las ubicaciones de memoria interna de la cámara o el código (Lista de los casos de propiedad conocida). Sin embargo, hay una interesante y una opción muy importante para el usuario final: Benchmark :Pruebas de la velocidad de la cámara y - lo más interesante - la lectura / escritura de la velocidad de la tarjeta SD. :*''Escritura (RAW)'' - Calcula la velocidad de guardar los datos de la dirección de memoria que contiene la imagen RAW. Guarda el archivo RAW de todo el tamaño de archivo en un único trozo. :*''Escribir (Mem)'' - El mismo que el anterior, pero la fuente de datos es sólo la memoria regular de la cámara (de la primera 32M espacio de dirección). :*''Escritura (64k)'' - El mismo que el anterior, pero escribe un archivo en pequeños trozos de 64Kb. Hacer tarjetas de arranque ... :Habilitar una función de carga automática para el firmware de CHDK add-on. Consulte la sección "¿Cómo hacer CHDK Cargar firmware automáticamente" en la Preguntas frecuentes sección. |- |valign="top" width="380"| |valign="top"| Restablecer opciones CHDK restablecer todos los ajustes por defecto. Es preciso aclarar - sólo restablece los valores en la memoria activa (se aplica a este poder-en sesión solamente)? o escribe los valores por defecto para el archivo de configuración CHDK? :Tan pronto como usted sale del menú o opciones de modo de nuevo será guardado en el archivo de configuración también. --Grand 19:48 16 de junio de 2007 (UTC) |}